zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 8 Workout 3
This is it. Your 5k run to Bert Airfield. Time to prove yourself. Did the run. Made it on time. That is all Workout Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Maxine Myers * Becca Harrison * Molly Harrison * Sara Smith * Maggie Doane Plot Raise The Gates! It's time for your 5k run to Bert Airfield. They'll be sending the transport out in an hour, maybe less. You need to get there before it leaves, or you'll have lost your chance to send Sam's package to Frances. Sam tells you to be careful - there are lots of hostiles out there today. Time to run! Screw Loose Janine interrupts Sam and the Doctor to ask you to pick up some radio parts while you're en route. Doctor Myers tells her to come back later, but Sam says you'll need to get used to being diverted like this - it's the life of an Abel Runner. Molly Becca runs alongside you for a moment. She introduces you to her daughter, and warns you about some hordes that have gathered up ahead. She wishes you luck on your run - she know how important memories of loved ones can be. A horde is on your tail now - time to run! Chase Me! The zoms on your tail are too fast, and you're struggling to lose them. Becca says she has a motorbike stashed away by a nearby barn - her husband's been away hunting for a few days. She volunteers to draw the zoms away from you before escaping on her bike. Early Flight Sam comes back on the air to tell you your path has cleared - mostly. They've also had contact with Bert Airfield: the transport is taking off earlier than expected. Janine urges you on - you must get there in time. Also, there's a zombie chasing you! Who *is* that? Runner Eight interrupts Sam to marvel at your speed. Sam makes an ill-advised joke about the elderly. Runner Eight says she thinks the two of you should go out on a run at some point. Sam kicks everyone out of the comms shack. Keep Going Doctor Myers informs you you're almost at Bert Airfield. There's someone at the gate waiting for you - they're letting you in because you helped them identify Francesca before she could steal too much from them. They've even promised you a hot bath when you get there. Doctor Myers jokes that she would have run to Bert if she'd have known there was a bath at the end of it. Run! You're at the gates, but the transport's getting ready to dust off. All you need to do is keep going. But Sam alerts you - there's a zom right behind you, bursting out of the trees! Run! Delivered You enter Bert and there's someone waiting there to take the package. As you deliver it, Sam breaks down with relief. The transport takes off with the package safely aboard. Sam and Doctor Myers thank you effusively. Doctor Myers says she is "proud to call you a member of Abel Township". Over and Out Janine steps into the comms booth to add her congratulations. She's very grateful for the help you've given Sam, even if she has some trouble expressing it. Welcome to the Team Runner Six hops on the comms to congratulate you, and to thank you heartily for saving her life - twice. You're already part of the team, she says. Runner Four is knitting you a special scarf, and the other Runners all have presents for you as well. Finally, she welcomes you to the team. You are an Abel Township Runner. Category:5K Mission